Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{2}{16}+5\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{2}{16}} + {5} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} + {5} + {\dfrac{2}{16}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{2}{16}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 23 + {\dfrac{1}{8}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{3}{24}+\dfrac{16}{24}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{19}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{19}{24}$